


I’m not running this time.

by uncontrollablyyours



Series: my world is dust without you [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Engaged Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablyyours/pseuds/uncontrollablyyours
Summary: “What the fuck,” she whispered under her breath, causing the man in blue to look her way immediately.“Hi,” Superman said with a small smile. He was in costume—cape and all. He was just there. Waiting.  At her doorway.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: my world is dust without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	I’m not running this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a thing for writing one-shots based on certain moments in comics. This one is inspired from Batman (2016) #44. And Bat/Cat #2 has established a second wedding so...

Bruce had once claimed that he had visited a shaman from the mountains that helped him master the art of prompt readiness even while asleep. It came with the job. He couldn’t really let go, take a break. Crime didn’t. Murdering psychopaths didn’t. It was always one after the other, and he couldn’t afford to fully allow himself some due rest.

Selina called bullshit the day he claimed that. She knew for a fact that Bruce let go when he was with her.

The perfect evidence of her claim was how Bruce failed to stir when she slowly pushed his arm away from her waist. She had been awake for a few minutes now. The clock read a looming 3:09 am. She sat up, running her hand through her short hair. It was getting a bit long now. Bruce liked playing with the ends, his fingers toying with the hair and the skin of her neck. She smiled at the thought. Looking at his perfectly asleep face, she couldn’t help but want to frame this moment. It would be a good way of rubbing it in Bruce’s face that the shaman’s techniques weren’t a hundred percent effective.

Her fingers lingered on his cheekbone, sleek and prominent. Bruce Wayne was the most eligible bachelor in Gotham for a reason—and it wasn’t just his money. His face was something else.

The face of the man she would be marrying. Later this evening.

She rubbed her thumb softly on his chin before standing up. About to kiss his forehead, she decided against it. It would pose the risk of him waking, and she really just wanted to do this quietly. She walked to the closet and retrieved her suit.

There was something surreal about running along rooftops. She could feel the night breeze on her face. Gotham was still noisy and busy below. People here didn’t seem to sleep. That’s why Bruce often insisted that he wouldn’t too. Luckily, Dick had returned to Gotham for a few days and offered to do patrol with Damian tonight, which meant that his dad finally got the night off. He originally meant to use this as time to work on some of his contingencies when Selina managed to convince him to stay in. The guy hadn’t slept in almost three days. He needed it.

She found herself going along her old route. She hopped along the museum perimeter with ease. She remembered the particular night of their first kiss, in this very place, most likely at this very hour. They had just double crossed Harvey. They were young. By that time, the kiss was long overdue.

Selina smiled. It was a good kiss.

After the museum was the area of Gotham’s elite—a wealthy neighborhood, where the city’s richest took residence. She had frequented here in her early years, stealing from their safes and their vaults. She paused at the familiar residence of the Smiths. She had stolen from them once or twice. Their security system was just so easy to break. They would install new variations every now and then, but they were always so formulaic, it sort of amused Selina to infiltrate it.

She gazed at the big glass windows. The burgundy curtains. She didn’t feel like doing it tonight.

At some point, she found herself heading to her apartment. She missed her cats, anyway. She and Bruce hadn’t discussed the arrangements of their residence yet.

She halted immediately.

“What the fuck,” she whispered under her breath, causing the man in blue to look her way immediately.

“Hi,” Superman said with a small smile. He was in costume—cape and all. He was just there. Waiting. At her doorway. “I was thinking you might be at the manor, but I took the chance you might be here.” He looked a little bashful. “I’m sorry for the… attire. I was, uh, passing by.”

For a moment, Selina didn’t know what to do. She’d met the guy. She even knew his name. She was good friends with Lois. They had done a few ‘double dates’ in the past. But they never were alone, just the two of them.

She didn’t really know what to do.

“Uh, you wanna come in?” she said, taking her key. “You could have just gotten through the window.”

Clark smiled. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

Selina opened the door. “Hello, Isis,” she rubbed her neck. “There are quite a few of them around,” she said.

“They’re very pretty,” Clark said from behind. Selina suppressed a grimace. It was awkward.

“So,” she headed to the kitchen and took two mugs. “Coffee or tea?”

“Whatever you’re having,” he replied.

“Uh… you can take a seat, you know.” She smiled. “You look a little funny just standing there.”

Clark smiled awkwardly before sitting down on her couch. “I’m sorry for barging on you like this.”

“It’s okay.” She handed him his mug. It was the mug Bruce used when he was here. “Care to explain why you’re here at this hour?”

Clark’s lips fell to a line. “It’s just… the wedding is today.”

“I know.”

Clark rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I need to know.”

Selina didn’t have to ask. “I’m not running this time, Superman.”

Clark seemed to let go of a breath she didn’t know he was holding. “I’m sorry. I just… the last time, it was…”

Selina closed her eyes. “I know.” She exhaled. “Look, I get it. I’m not particularly the ideal woman you want for your best friend. And I’ve fucked up before. A lot of times. But I love him.” She met his gaze, holding it. “I mean it.”

“Catwoman, it’s not that—“

“It is. I know you don’t want it to be that, but it is. And it’s fine. I get it. I broke his heart before, who’s to say I won’t do it again?” Selina sets down her mug, and for the first time since Superman arrived at her doorway, she looks at him straight in his blue eyes. “The answer is: no one. I’m not perfect. There will be times when I’ll disappoint him, or fail him, or let him down. But I’m not going to leave him anymore.” She pauses. “I’ve done that before. I can’t do it again.”

Clark doesn’t say anything for a while. “Selina,” he smiles. “I think he’s been waiting all his life for someone like you.”

Selina barks out a laugh. “Man,” she brings her hand to her mouth to try to stifle her smile. “I wasn’t aware Superman was such a romantic.”

Clark takes a sip from his tea. “I remember the time I realized that Bruce was in love with you.” he smiled almost shyly. “I couldn’t believe that I’ve never seen it before. Maybe because I wasn’t really looking. I had flown to Gotham to ask for his help on a substance analysis, and there was something different about him. He was—“ Clark fumbled for words. “He was somehow, _relaxed_. That’s the only way I can describe it. It felt like the whole time, he was biting down a smile. At the time, I took it for something else. I thought something was wrong. So after he gave me the analysis reports, I hung at Gotham for a while. I found him… on the rooftops.” He smiled.

Selina laughed. “Oh dear god. Please tell me that we didn’t do anything that night—because sometimes we—“

Clark cleared his throat abruptly and shook his head, almost bashful. Selina almost giggled at the sight. “I didn’t stick for long,” he said. “I thought he was there to catch you, but then it soon became obvious he wasn’t.”

“Oh, it’s obvious he can’t.”

“I just wanted to thank you, Selina. I…” Selina wanted to take a video of this moment, honestly. Superman was _blushing_ in her living room. “I’ve always wanted him to be happy. For once, I…” he met her gaze. “For once, I believe he’s actually getting there.”

Clark bid Selina his thanks for the tea and a small ‘see you later’—Clark was best man, and he would be one among the few who were invited to the ceremony—and stepped out of her window, his cape flying behind him.

Not long after, Selina made sure the cat bowls weren’t empty. She returned to the manor, the sun barely up. Alfred was already up, an amused little look on his face as she tip-toed along the corridors. She brought a finger to her lips, and Alfred nodded at the shared agreement.

Entering the room, she took off her pants and her jacket. Bruce was still comfortably asleep. Selina slipped in beside him, pushing herself against his chest. Unconsciously, Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist. She gazed at his face. The face she would marry later this evening. Softly, she traced her finger at the perfect mouth. The chiseled jaw. She was no romantic like old Supes, but she’d admit: she could see herself loving this man for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna write more pieces about bruce and clark <3


End file.
